ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolt 2: Asian Getaway
|textcolor = red (color) |bgcolor = gold |image = |Row 1 title = Directed by |Row 1 info = Peter Hewitt Stephen J. Anderson |Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Chris Columbus Jim Davis Clark Spencer John Lasseter |Row 3 title = Screenplay by |Row 3 info = Stephen J. Anderson Jennifer Lee Chris Columbus |Row 4 title = Based on |Row 4 info = Bolt (2008) by Bryon Howard and Chris Williams |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = John Travolta Susie Essman Mark Walton Miley Cyrus Grey DeLisle Ben Stiller Chris Rock David Schwimmer Jada Pinkett Smith Sacha Baron Cohen |Row 6 title = Music By |Row 6 info = Henry Jackman Matthew Margeson |Row 7 title = Rating |Row 7 info = PG (for mild peril, rude humor, thematic elements and some brief language) |Row 8 title = Studio |Row 8 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios 20th Century Fox Blue Sky Studios Dreamworks PDI Universal Pictures |Row 9 title = Distributed by |Row 9 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |Row 10 title = Released |Row 10 info = November 22, 2020 |Row 11 title = Country |Row 11 info = United States |Row 12 title = Language |Row 12 info = English }} Bolt 2: Asian Getaway is the second installment of the Bolt film series. The movie is 1 hour & 30 minutes long. Plot summary Ten years after the first installment, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino celebrate Penny's birthday at Penny's House, but seven hours later, on the news, there was bad news of a dangerous war in the city on Dr. Calico leading to a group of Minions miscreants. Dr. Calico is building nuclear weapons and a more colossal, invincible and indestructible army (Mentioned by Super Rhino) to begin World War III. After the news, Bolt and the characters must return to the city and help the inhabitants of the city to stop the terrorist attack. Bolt needs a plan to win the war within five weeks of the start of World War III, but first Bolt needs Saul, Ted, Louis, Joey, Vinnie and Bobby to come together to fight the terrorists. Penny and her mother help Bolt save City and Bolt, and the gang meets with the Citytroopers, including Prissy, Tasha, Demi, Victor and Drake. and Bolt meets Madagascar characters, and accompanies them to stop Dr. Calico's Third World War. Cast * John Travolta as Bolt * Susie Essman as Mittens * Mark Walton as Rhino * Miley Cyrus as Penny * Grey Griffin as Penny's Mom * Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico * Will Smith as Vinnie * Eddie Murphy as Joey * Andrè 3000 as Bobby * John DiMaggio as Saul * Carlos Alzaraqui as Ted * Samuel L. Jackson as Louis * Anna Faris as Dhino * Shakira as Tasha * Rihanna as Demi * Luis Fonsi as Victor * Gal Gadot as Prissy * Justin Timbarlake as Drake * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice * Andy Richter as Mort * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Jessica Chastain as Gia * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Christopher Knights as Private. * Conrad Vernon as Mason * Martin Short as Stefano Production Animation The CGI animation for some Bolt and Madagascar characters will be handled by Technicolor Animation Productions and Reel FX Animation Studios. Release The film will be released on November 22, 2020. It will be accompanied in theaters by a BlueSky Studios short titled Surviving Sid from Ice Age Series Development Madagascar 4 get in Bolt 2: Asian Getaway in New York City In an interview with Collider, Moore confirms that the film had been in development for about two and a half years by the time of its announcement. Gallery Sountrack # Firework: performed by Katy Perry # Echame La Culpa: performed by Luis Fonsi ft. Demi Lovato # What a Wonderful World: performed by Louis Armstrong # Footloose: performed by Kenny Loggins # Freedom: performed by Pitbull # Rhytmn of the Night: Performed by Cascada # I will Survive: performed by Gloria Ganyor # Roar: performed by Katy Perry # Bolt the SuperCan: Performed by Snoop Dogg # I Like to Move It: Performed by Cedric the Entertainer # Don't Go Breaking My Heart: performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee # The Lion Sleeps Tonight: performed by The Tokens # Jump in the Line: Performed by Harry Belafonte # New York Groove: Performed by KISS # Ain't No Mountain High Enough: performed by Diana Ross Transcript Bolt 2: Asian Getaway/Transcript Category:Upcoming Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2017 films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:2017 Category:Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Bolt Category:3D films Category:Computer-animated Category:Family Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:2020 films Category:Good ideas